Dragon Knight's Shrining Moment
Thumb.jpg |number = 17 |airdate = August 6th, 2016 |previous = BambooXul |next = Trust the Nydus Touch }} is the 17th episode of the first season of HeroStorm. Plot The episode begins in Dragon Shire, where Thrall, E.T.C., Lt. Morales, and Arthas are gathering around the blue team's healing fountain while discussing. When they hear the announcement about the shrines activating, they immediately depart to the objectives, followed by Falstad who just got out of the restroom. (1812 Overture plays from this scene afterward.) The former four splits to two: Thrall and Lt. Morales capture one shrine, E.T.C and Arthas capture the other. As the shrines' gauges begin to fill, Thrall and Arthas begin feeling anxious. Suddenly, Muradin from the red team throws himself to E.T.C and on the other side of the map, The Butcher appears from the bushes and charges at Lt. Morales, knocking her out. Muradin strikes the tauren with his hammer while Xul comes along to assist the demon. Muradin gives a knocking punch to E.T.C. before throwing his hammer at Arthas' face. Illidan comes along to assist Muradin, whereas Lt. Morales is trapped by Xul's Bone Prison and branded by The Butcher's mark. Illidan and Muradin dog-pile Arthas while the Dragon Statue is almost ready for use. Abathur resurfaces right in front of it, and once both gauges are filled with red, he finally gets full control of the Dragon Knight. The first thing he does is kicking out Falstad who tried to stop him. The blue team begins to fight back and the red team counter-attacks. The Dragon Knight ruthlessly smacks two towers before roasting a whole army of minions to crisp. Falstad is evicted again from the fight, and his teammate Thrall receives the same fate as he does. After trampling a minion orchestra (which somehow doesn't stop the music), Thrall returns and tries to stop him by Sundering while his healer is held in place by The Butcher's post as his Heroic Ability where she is socked multiple times by Muradin like a tetherball. For the third time, Falstad is thrown away, while The Butcher desperately tries to kill E.T.C. but the latter's Guitar Solo keeps him alive. Meanwhile, the Dragon Knight knocks down the gate that leads him to a keep in which he effortlessly slices off. As the core's bell keeps on ringing (at the same time as bells are heard in the background music), the minions have the already-dead Arthas surrounded, Xul tries as desperate as The Butcher trying to kill E.T.C. while trapped, The Butcher pummels Lt. Morales with his blades, Thrall and Muradin try to hammer each other to death, and Illidan seems to have the Hall of Strom's barrier as the only wall between him and Falstad as the former tries to dive at his foe. The Dragon Knight gives an enormous blow to the blue team's core, before being neutralized by the core itself. Abathur is revealed, and he is instantly knocked out by the core in one hit. However, he spawns a locust in the last second. A tiny blast from the locust is all it takes to bring down the core to zero, ultimately resulting at the red team's victory. After respawning, Falstad could only see the core crumbles in a middle of his base full of dead heroes. (Note: the bold words are the actions that match the cannon fire.) Characters *E.T.C *Thrall *Arthas *Lt. Morales *Falstad *Muradin *The Butcher *Xul *Illidan *Abathur *Dragon Knight (debut) *Minions Episode Category:HeroStorm Episode